Public and private data centers are increasingly being used for secure communications, data operations, and data storage. As more public and private parties have relied upon these data centers, the amount of data that needs to be securely managed has rapidly increased. Data compression and encryption are used to efficiently and securely store data, such as the Rivest, Shamir, Adelman (RSA) algorithm. However, compression and encryption operations may negatively impact data center performance, especially when used in conjunction with a rapid increase in data. Several techniques have been developed to improve the performance of compression and encryption of data, such as the use of techniques to accelerate various intensive RSA computations. For example, Montgomery multiplication (MM) may be used to accelerate the determination of modular exponential steps of RSA. However, more efficient compression and encryption techniques may provide enhanced performance and scalability in rapidly growing data centers.